Dream equals Reality
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: [AU. Character swap] For me, this is just some kind of dream. To everyone else, this is their reality, and I'm living in it. Everything I do affects them, not me. But it's a bit harder not to harm them, when I'm not me.


**Okay, I need to update my other stories, but this is for The random AU! Competition, and the first chapter is due today. Anyways, this is my first time writing first person present tense, so expect weird uses of the tense. (Don't worry, I made sure all of it looks okay)  
**

* * *

_One- It began with something._

"GOLD!" Crystal shrieks. But I still continue to run. I had to chase this boy, no matter what.

"GOLD! WATCH OUT!" she yells again, this time a lot louder.

I realize too late. The ground crumbles beneath me. I know if I didn't get away soon, I would fall in. But as I step backwards, the ground finally gave in, swallowing me with everything else.

I swore I hear Crys's voice in the background, calling my name, but it was drowned out by the sound of rocks.

-0-0-0-0-

I hastily open my eyes. Right next to me is a Pikachu, happy that I was awake.

_Who called Red? _I think looking at the Pikachu, who is currently rubbing my leg. _And why is it rubbing my leg like that? We're not that friendly.  
_

Looking around the room, I see that I am in some kind of log cabin, and I'm not alone.

Almost on cue, two figures walk into the room, chatting amongst themselves. One has fiery orange hair tied into a ponytail, sporting a yellow shirt that barely covered her stomach, short blue jean shorts, and red suspenders. The other one has a darker complexion and his hair is spiked up. He is also wearing some kind of green vest with a lot of pockets, an orange shirt and brown pants.

"Hey Ash." the female one says. I made a face at this.

"I'm not ash."

Laughing, the male replies "Nice joke, Ash. I'm sure everyone would like to hear it. Now how about some breakfast -"

I cut him off. "Breakfast? You mean I was out for the rest of the day?"

Starring at me with a confused look, the female one leans closer. "You always loved food, Ash."

Raising my hand in the air, I reply. "My name's G-" That's when I notice it. My hand is in a green fingerless glove. I notice my skin tone was a bit darker than my original tone. Running towards the mirror, I decide to check myself.

Instead of wearing my black and yellow cap with goggles on them, I was wearing this red and white one with some green symbol on it. And my hair changed as well. It stuck up in more places than it should, making myself look crazy. Worst of all, my pool stick is gone.

Facing the two figures, I ask them a question. "Who are you guys?"

_Please tell me that this is a joke Crys._ I plead in my mind,_ Tell me that this is a mean joke that Silver made you do to trick me._

"I'm Misty, remember?" the redhead says.

"And I'm Brock."

"Pika!"

Widening my eyes, I stare back at them. "You mean the first two gym leaders of Kanto?"

Looking annoyed the redhead – Misty – answers. "There isn't need for that level of formality, Ash; we've known each other for three years."

"But I barely know you." I say managing to keep my voice calm. _This doesn't seem like a joke._

Looking hurt, the two seem to decide to leave the room, saying something about "jogging his memory."

Happy that I got the room to myself, I decide to use the time to think.

_I doubt Silver would go that far with the joke, plus I doubt he'll change his skin tone. Maybe my Pokémon can help._

Picking a random Pokeball off of my belt, I release it. To my dismay, it contained a Cyndaquil, not a Typhlosion.

"Return." Picking yet another Pokeball, I release it.

"Chika!" it cheers happily, tackling me to the ground.

_Chikorita? What?_

Deciding to try this one more time, I pick another Pokeball off of my belt, hoping it contained my Togepi.

"TotoDILE!" it yells, dancing.

Scratching my head in confusion, I returned the overly happy Totodile back into its Pokeball. I decide to head outside, where the other two probably were.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, you guys need to explain things." I say, crossing my arms.

"Explain what?" Misty asks, mid bite.

"My team and appearance." I answer, annoyed.

Sighing, Brock answers. "Well, you caught those Pokémon, and you've always looked like that when we met you in Kanto."

"Kanto?" I question, frowning. "But I'm from Johto."

Smacking herself, Misty answers. "No, you are from Kanto. Not Johto."

I still frown at that. _New Bark Town is my hometown, and that's in Johto, not Kanto. Are these people that dense?_

Ignoring the fact they got my hometown wrong for now, I decide to question on my Pokémon. "But what about my Pokémon? I have a Typhlosion, yet I see a Cindaquil. I can't even find my Togepi and others."

Chuckling, Misty answers me. "You have a habit of not evolving your Pokémon. And I have Togepi right here." Pulling the Pokémon in question out of her bag, she shows it to me. I almost wanted to lash out at her, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Any other questions?" Brock asks jokingly.

Pondering on this question for a bit, I shake my head. Hastily sitting next to Brock, I pick at the food they left for me.

"Uhhh…." they both say, staring at me.

"What?" I asks, staring back at them.

"Are you okay?" Brock asks, concerned.

Not wanting to give them the real answer, I answer yes, hoping they would stop questioning me.

"You don't seem like it. You barely touched your food." Misty points out.

Staring down at my plate, I decide to answer the best way possible. "I'm not that hungry."

The two stared at me as if I said I wanted to destroy the world.

"You. Not hungry? That's a first." Misty say.

"Let me guess, your gym battle got you down?" Brock asks.

Gym battles? I've heard of them, but I've never took part in any. Not wanting them to question me again, I nod my head.

"Don't worry; you'll knock 'em dead."

Smiling a fake smile, I continue to pick at my food.

_Why am I here?_


End file.
